Document EP-A-0 723 889 describes one example of a slide of the above kind.
In prior art slides of this type the slide lock co-operates with the fastener device either when the first actuator device is operated or when the second actuator device is operated.
This co-operation makes slides of the kind in question relatively complex and limits the possible configurations of such slides because the fastener device and the memory shoe must be in the immediate vicinity of the slide lock.